Witch Battle
by GoldenDoodleLover
Summary: This story takes place after the end of Code Geass R2. Lelouch is dead..or is he? CC somehow becomes involved in the game of the witches. DISCONTINUED
1. Hinamizawa

Yay! My first fanfic!

Notes:

- This is a crossover of Code Geass, Umineko no Naku Koro ni and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

- This story takes place after the end of Code Geass R2.

- I do not own Code Geass blah, blah, blah... enjoy!

Chapter One

"We've arrived, Miss - er, what is your name again?" the coachman said as he halted the horses to a stop. My name… the lady thought. The question brought back memories of the dark-haired lad who had somehow managed to find out her real name. The lady with the mysterious light green hair and golden eyes got off the hay-filled wagon and straightened herself. She was wearing a simple yet peculiar looking dress.

"My name is CC." she said indifferently.

"Ah, yes, Miss CC," what a weird name, the coachman thought. "Anyway, I'm dropping you off here since I'm not very familiar with this – er, rustic place here. Is that fine with you?" he said.

"It is okay with me." CC said blankly as she handed the man a bill.

"Keep the change." she said.

The man was flustered as he saw the huge amount of money he received. Well, well, well I made big today! He thought.

"Have a nice day Ma'am. I hope you find what you are looking for." He said as he gave the horses a whip and he set off.

CC decided to sit in the wooden shed nearby. She had no idea where to go so she thought that she'd wait for passers-by and ask them for directions to – what was that place again? She reached for her pocket and took out the small piece of paper which the dark-haired lad gave her the day she last saw him. The day before he died.

"Furude Shrine" it said. Where could that place be?

She took in the view of the sunset in front of her. Hinamizawa was a quiet and peaceful town by the looks of it. It was silent except for the sound of crying cicadas which could be heard throughout the mountains. CC was about to fall asleep when a little girl with long violet hair and large eyes quietly sat beside her.

"Good afternoon, lady. What brings you to Hinamizawa?" she said cheerfully. CC eyed the child curiously and said "I'm looking for something… or someone for that matter. Not that a little girl like you would know about it."

The girl smiled a happy smile and said "I know many things about Hinamizawa. I can help you, lady. I can be your guide if you want!"

CC smiled at the girl. "Perhaps I can use a little help. I shall accept your offer, then. What is your name, child?" she said.

"Ni~pah! My name is Furude Rika. You can call me Rika-chan! What is your name?"

What do you think? Please review or at least say that you've read this! I want to know how many people read this, hehehe... I shall publish the next chapter if I read even just one review. It's going to be better... I'll try. ^_^


	2. Game piece

Notes:

~ This is a only a fanfic so of course I do not own Code Geass, Umineko and Higurashi.

~ Here's the second chapter. It's longer than the first. I enjoyed writing this one especially cause I got a review! Thank you for the review, Hanyuuhau!

~ Enjoy! :D

**Rokkenjima Island**

"So how do you explain Jessica's death and Kanon's disappearance?" the Golden Witch, Beatrice said pointing her pipe towards the red-haired young man before her. He took a step back. The expression on his face was pained. Everything the witch said was true. The red proved it. He was about to make the hardest decision yet. It's either he will accuse the servants or he will believe that magic exists and that this was all caused by the witch.

"Damn it! This can't be caused by magic. There's no such thing as magic!" he said desperately. He wasn't going to acknowledge this witch. Anything but that! Beatrice smiled teasingly and said "Hm? Would that mean that you are accusing the servants? Or perhaps your relatives?"

"NO! They won't do such a thing… **It's no good, it's no good at all**! Argh!" the young man gritted his teeth. He felt defeated. The cruel witch laughed madly at the sight of him.

"You are a fool, Battler! You are close to losing this game because of your indecisiveness! Just admit it, you can never defeat me!"

She laughed hysterically and with one wave of her pipe, she and Battler disappeared in a cloud of butterflies.

* * *

**Hinamizawa **

CC half-smiled and said "My name is CC. Just CC. It's nice to meet you Rika-chan." Rika smiled cheerfully. "Mi ~ so how can I help you, Miss CC?" she said. CC thought for a moment and tried to remember what the young man with the mysterious violet eyes told her.

- o -

"Tomorrow, Suzaku as Zero will kill me according to plan. I need you to do something for me. I want you to go to Hinamizawa and look for this place." He gave her the small piece of paper in which "Furude Shrine" was written.

"What am I supposed to do there?" CC asked him. The lad handed her something pink in color.

"I want you to give this to the priestess of Oyashiro-sama." He said. CC was curious about his plan and wanted to know why she needed to do those things. She looked at the pink object in her hand and raised her eyebrow.

"What is it that you have in mind? I suppose you've gone mad." She said.

"Shut up, witch. Just do as I tell you. This will be the last piece that will complete the puzzle." He said sounding proud of himself.

"Does Suzaku know anything about this scheme of yours?" CC asked.

The young man smiled again and said "No one else knows except for the priestess and me. You'll figure it out yourself soon enough."

CC frowned. "This better be good."

- o -

"You said that your surname is Furude. Do you happen to know someone from Furude Shrine who's the priestess of Oyashiro-sama?" CC said.

Rika suddenly became suspicious. SHE was the priestess. What could it be that this woman needed from her? Was the lady going to play a Takano Miyo? Maybe not but still, she needs t be cautious.

"If you don't mind, Miss CC, may I know what it is that you need from the priestess?" she said with a perfect impression of a happy face. CC hesitated but decided that there's no harm in telling a kid.

"My colleague asked me to give this to her." She said as she reached for the pink object from her bag which was a paper crane. She showed this to Rika and the child's eyes widened. CC saw this and asked "What is the matter?"

The child bowed her head and smiled. She spoke and CC noticed that her voice was somehow deeper.

"So it's my turn to help him now, hm? I've been waiting for this for a while now. He is finally set to play the game…" she said. CC understood at once.

"I take it that you're this Oyashiro-sama's priestess. What does this paper crane mean to you?"

Rika raised her head and said "It means that Lelouch Vi Brittania, is going to enter the game."

* * *

Beatrice appeared in the meta-world. There, she saw Ronove, Lambdadelta and Bernkastel having a tea party.

"Welcome back, Milady." Ronove said as he bowed. "Would you like some tea?"

"No." she said firmly as she sat down and sulked.

"Why not? Black tea is best enjoyed with your fellow monsters." Bernkastel said indifirrently. Beatrice ignored her.

"We were watching. Looks like you owned Battler again, huh?" Lambdadelta said.

"I agree. That was a good move, Milady." Ronove added.

Beatrice sighed. It may seem to them that this game is amusing but to her, it's starting to get boring.

"What's with the sulky attitude, Beatrice?" Lambda asked.

"It's this game! It's frustrating me! Battler is starting to get boring!" she retorted.

"I thought you found him interesting?" said Ronove, half-amused.

"Interesting my foot! He's starting to get predictable. I'm afraid I'm going to get killed and be defeated just because of boredom. Seriously, I'd rather polish Kinzo's shoe than toy with that kid, Battler!" she ranted.

"Please calm down, Milady." Ronove said.

"If that's the case, I would be willing to add more game pieces to make this game more interesting." said Bernkastel.

Beatrice's face lightened up. "Now you're talking!" she said. "But this is surprising! The Lady Bernkastel is now participating in the game!"

"I won't feel so elated if I were you for I will be fighting against you." said Bernkastel coldly. Beatrice suddenly laughed hysterically and began pounding the arm rest of her chair with her fist.

"Your laugh lacks elegance, Milady." Ronove reminded her.

"Oh, sorry." Beatrice said as she stopped laughing. "So I see! I didn't know there was that cruel side to you! Just make sure that your puppet is a lot more amusing than that kid, Battler."

"I am only as bored as you are, Lady. And it is not I who will provide the gamepiece. Another witch is going to join us. I shall warn you. Her gamepiece will be your most difficult opponent yet. The probability of him overthrowing you is high." said Bernkastel. This made Beatrice more excited though and so she laughed her cruel laugh again and said "So let it be! I can't wait any longer to play this game with him!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! There will be more secrets revealed in the next chapter... kihihihihi... I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
